Suicide of a Princess
by Vegetas1Love
Summary: Hermione can't take the pressure anymore. But more over she can't take Harry loving Ginny over her. After her third attempt everyone is worried, even Snape! She doesn't think she'll be leaving anyone behind when she leaves, no one loves her, but she didn'
1. Suicide Of A Princess

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing! NOTHING! Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Virginia Weasley, Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, Peeves, Albus Dumbledore, and anyone who might be mentioned but I forget (even Hogwarts) belong to a certain wonder woman named J.K. Rowling! I make no money off of it!  
  
Suicide Of A Princess  
  
It's was getting late, but I didn't care. My life would soon be over, it was all his fault. WHY WOULDN'T HE LISTEN? WHY WOULDN'T HE CARE? That was all I wanted to know! All I cared about! He left me, so life would soon be over. As I sat in the common room, looking out the window I thought. For weeks people had been 'concerned', or at least tried to pretend to be. My grades had dropped; I got a T on a recent paper. They didn't really care though! They didn't know, or understand! As thunder rolled over the sky, I remembered.  
  
"Hey 'Mione, Ron, guess what!"  
"What?"  
"I have a date!"  
"R-really!" I said, choking on the pumpkin juice I was drinking.  
"Blimey, mate, with who?"  
"Three guesses, Ron!" I said sarcastically, knowing it had to be that crybaby of a bitch, Cho.  
"Cho?" He guessed, unsure if he'd be right or not.  
"No, not quite. . ." This surprised me, I was sure it was Cho, but then who? ". . .well, but, well, Ron, er, you're my best friend, don't get mad, or blow it out of proportion. . ."  
"What are you rambling about, mate?" I looked at him, disgusted at his stupidity, of course, it was Ginny, or Harry wouldn't have said that.  
"Ron! DUH! Ginny!" I screamed rolling my eyes. Ginny? Not that we weren't good friends and all, but he could do much better than Ginny! She was a full year under him!  
"GINNY! NO WAY MAN! HARRY! I'LL BLOODY KILL YOU!" Ron screamed, chasing Harry around the large tree we were sitting under. I laughed and laid back, watching them behave so juvenile. I was so perfect, so. . .sweet. . .smart. . .what most would call, a perfect princess. Well, this princess went astray somewhere. I sat up as I saw Ginny crossing the lawn. She saw Ron and ran after him.  
"Ron! RON! Ron! RON! Oh my God! Leave him alone!" She said pulling out her wand. Ron let go of the strangle hold he had on Harry's neck.  
"Sorry, but, well, if he touches you! So help me God!" He yelled letting go and rounding on his little sister.  
"Ron, give it a rest! I'm sixteen! I've dated more guys than you could count, and Harry's probably the best one yet! Would you rather it be someone else, or your best friend?" She gave him a look that pretty much said 'Oy, why don't you get a grip?!'  
"Yeah, yeah, Gin, you're right, sorry mate." He said as Harry got to his feet and hugged Ginny. I stood up too, and gathered my things. I stuffed them into my bag, which I slung over my shoulder.  
"Guys, I need to go to the library. Bye." I don't know why I wasn't supportive. I should've been happy. I should've wanted to be nice to Ginny. But I didn't. I wasn't. I couldn't be. She stole him from me. I loved him and she ripped him away. Then I shook my head and beat myself up for thinking these things as I walked back up to the common room. I really had nothing to do in the library, I think I might have read every book not in the restricted section anyways. When I entered the common room I felt miserable. Harry was my best friend, even if he wasn't mine, I don't want to be angry, or jealous, I should just be happy. . .but I couldn't be happy, I felt too cold.  
  
A/N- Thanks for reading, I'm open to constructive criticism, and I've never posted but one story before this, so the more reviews the more happy monkeys I give away! REVIEW PLEASE! IF YOU DON'T I WILL BE FORCED TO HUNT YOU DOWN AND PERFORM A CERTAIN UNFORGIVABLE, SOOOOO. . . 


	2. Harry's View

Harry's View-Attempt #1  
  
Hermione had been acting weird for a while. I was scared to go to bed and leave her alone. Ever since my date with Ginny. She was like a robot. Never talked, just went about her daily routine, as if she had absolutely nothing left in her. I worried constantly. I knew it was time to talk to her, but I didn't want Ron to know, so I waited for him to fall asleep. In the mean time I sat up in my four-poster bed, thinking. I still couldn't hear Ron snoring. I could tell he wasn't sleeping. He knew I felt something, he knew ever since 'Mione first scared me.  
  
"Have you seen 'Mione? I can't find her!" I yelled at Ron across the dormitory.  
"Yeah! She was outside!" He screamed back. I ran out the painting hole and outside to see her by the lake. She was standing on the lakeside, arms spread, and shaking back and forth, centimeters from falling in.  
"HERMIONE!" I screamed and ran over to her.  
"H-Harry. I-is that you?"  
"Who else? 'Mione, come here, what are you doing?"  
"I-I'm just tired of it! My studies are killing me! I can't take it any more! I don't want to take it any more! I can't take not being with. . .I mean around real people a little more often. I-I don't want to hurt anyone else!"  
"Anyone else? Who've you hurt? You haven't me. I don't think Ron. To my knowledge not Gin. Who?" She burst into tears and fell backwards onto her bottom.  
"OH HARRY! I don't deserve someone like you! I don't know why I thought I did. . .I mean you're the best friend I could have imagined!" She screamed through sobs.  
"You do deserve me. I don't deserve you." I said sitting Indian-style on the ground and pulling her up to me. I sat her in my lap and rocked back and forth with her. A suicide attempt. I couldn't believe it! I turned to the Gryffindor tower window and motioned Ron and Ginny, who were watching from afar, so not to scare her, to come down. Ginny walked up to me and pecked me on the lips. Ron clenched his fists, but had almost gotten used to it. Ron crouched down in front of her.  
"'Mione? You ok? You gave us quite the little scare. You gonna be ok?" He asked moving a strand of dark brown hair from in front of her face.  
  
"Y-yeah, thanks guys. You're the best. You too Gin." I smiled. I could tell, the way she was talking, it was about me, and Ginny, and her, but she was thanking Gin personally, that was a start. I didn't feel the way I felt about Ginny for her. I really loved Ginny like a wife, but Hermione like a daughter.  
  
I sure tried to keep a close eye on her, but it wasn't always easy to do. She scared us a few more times, I'm afraid to admit. It got worse each time.  
  
A/N- Thanks for reading again! I wasn't sure about it. Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! 


	3. Ginny's View

Ginny's View-Attempt #2  
  
I didn't think I heard the fifth year dormitory door open, which meant Hermione was spending another late night in the common room. . .again. She got worse every day. I felt so guilty. I knew it was because I date Harry. I felt so guilty. I told Harry how I felt, and tried to break up with him, but he said Hermione was just going through a tough spot, and we needed to be supportive. If we broke up it would make her feel guilty. I think two thirds of that was true, but one third because he. . .he really loves me. I still couldn't hear anything in the hallways. I was always scared she'd do something when no one was around, like in the middle of the night. Her first attempt felt more like a warning, especially compared to her second one.  
  
We were walking down the hall when Dobby magically appeared in front of us with a misty puff of smoke.  
"Dobby! Hey! You scared me." Harry said. Dobby looked tragic.  
"Whoa, it's ok, Dobby, really."  
"No! Harry Potter sir. Mrs. Weasley. Come quick! Miss Granger! She in trouble! Come quick sir! Missus! Come to the kitchens!" We exchanged a look and ran through the hidden ways to the kitchen. We got in and Hermione was shaking, holding a knife in her hand, and about to thrust it into her chest. Winky, Ron, and Professor McGonagall appeared in the other door.  
"HERMIONE!" We shouted. You could also hear, "MS. GRANGER!" From McGonagall. Ron rushed up to her.  
"'Mione, what. . .put that down!" He said taking hold of the handle of the blade. It cut a little into her skin, and three small drops of blood fell down her chest. Ron saw it and went pale. I had suspicions about his feelings towards her, but never, ever voiced them. A small house elf walked up to her leg.  
"Missus, missus, please, these people don't want no one getting hurt, don't hurt yourself, come on." She turned her attention to it, and let her guard down. Ron slipped the knife from her hand, which was abnormally weak, and handed it to McGonagall. He was still white, and now shaking. He still turned to her. He hugged her, abnormally tight.  
"Hermione! Again! Why?"  
"I. . .well. . .I'm sorry guys. . .really." He hugged her, and Harry and I did too.  
"You gonna be ok 'Mione? I need you here!" I told her, smiling at her faintly. She managed a laugh, but I knew it was genuine. She was beginning to like me. Progress. I thought to myself.  
"Ms. Granger. . .what do you mean. . .'again'?" We all looked at her. We didn't want to explain. It would be tough.  
  
So ever since I had been trying to get 'Mione a little better, but her latest attempt, while showing moderate improvement, seemed that the amount of pain she showed outweighed improvement.  
  
A/N-So what do you think? My friend liked it! I know 'Mione's pretty out of character, but hey! I've got a few more chapters, I think. . . 


	4. Ron's View

Ron's View-The Third Attempt  
  
As I sat in my bed, I knew Harry was waiting for me to go into a genuine sleep. I'm not sure how, but he always knew if I faked it, and he still wouldn't leave. How could I sleep? Every night I'd sit up in bed, worrying, worrying that that night might be her last. She would do it, and I wouldn't be there to stop her. To loose a beauty would be a shame. She is one of a kind. Beauty with a brain. You really don't get that too often. She was all that kept me from killing Harry at times. The first scares were bad, but not nearly as bad as this latest one. This one was the kind that we couldn't see, or stop. I couldn't loose her, not when I just started to love her.  
  
We were eating dinner in the Great Hall, and she was extremely quiet. At least she was eating. We all thought to ourselves. She hadn't eaten in a while. She might have been only eating mashed potatoes, but it was a start. McGonagall was watching us intently. Ever since Winky had gotten me from my Transfiguration help, and she had followed me into the kitchens, she had been.  
All of a sudden Hermione got up and ran from the table. That was our cue. We ran after her. This time followed by McGonagall, Neville, Snape, Dumbledore, and Luna Lovegood. Hermione fell over in the middle of the hall, and the teachers, Harry, Ginny and I all crowded around her. Snape looked her up and down. She had gone white. He checked her pulse. Her eyes were going small, like someone was holding a light to them.  
"Pale complexion, light pulse, sweat, feverish. Powdered root of a cerifix tree. Do we have those here?" He asked. I was confused. I thought he'd be delighted, but he seemed scared.  
"I believe so. Seventh year students, work with Professor Sprout, but I doubt she gave them any to take out of the greenhouse."  
"I most certainly did not! I noticed some missing just yesterday. Told Hagrid. He said he'd help me catch the culprit. That's a deadly poison that is!" Madam Pomfrey was running towards us. She put Hermione on a flat carrier and we followed to the hospital wing. I tried to swallow, but no use. Poison. We never thought she'd go that far.  
I sat by her side for three days, then she woke up.  
That was two days. . .before. The pattern was a new attempt every two days. I knew that Harry knew. I couldn't stand it anymore.  
"Harry. Come on!" We got up and ran down to the common room.  
  
A/N-Poison was all I could think of! So, keep reviewing please! 


	5. It Wasn't All a Threat

It Wasn't All A Threat  
  
"Footsteps. No." Wind was blowing hard against my face as I stood in the window. I couldn't jump until exactly 3:01, it was only 2:59. I had two minutes.  
"HERMIONE! Get down!" Harry, Ron, and Ginny all came running to me.  
"NO! This time I'm doing it Harry! If I can't have your love, then I want nothing!" The clock beeped three times. It was one minute until my life would be over.  
"Hermione, come on! This isn't like you!" Ginny screamed at me.  
"You're the one who stole him from me! You BITCH!" Why did I say that? I loved Ginny like a sister. This was why I had to go. The clock said it. It was my time.  
"Goodbye." I said and stepped forward.  
"No! Not even my love!" I heard Ron scream, and all I could think, just seconds before I hit the concrete ground, was,  
"Oh, shit."  
  
Harry  
  
"HERMIONE! NO! NO! NO! HOW?! NOOOO!" Ron screamed as he ran out of the common room and down stairs. Ginny and I ran after him. We must have made a lot of commotion in the hallway, because a lot of teachers were coming out of their offices. McGonagall saw us and stopped me.  
"What. . .Mr. Potter?"  
"Hermione jumped out of the common room window!" I snapped and we kept running. Snape was also among the teachers to come out. We all ran around the corner, and her body was lying on the ground. There was a puddle of blood under her body, growing as she lay. Ron, Ginny, and I all ran up to her.  
"HERMIONE!" We screamed.  
"Oh my, oh my." McGonagal said. She turned to Snape.  
"We need a messenger."  
"I know." His face was pale. It baffled me. I always figured he'd take great pleasure in seeing one of his enemy's best friend die. Peeves floated over our head.  
"PEEVES!" Snape screamed, his voice almost cracking. He floated down immediately.  
"Yes Professor Snape?" He asked mockingly.  
"Get Dumbledore, NOW!" He added as Peeves smiled and slowly drifted. When he looked down he noticed Ron pulling Hermione slowly onto his lap, and sped away.  
By the time Dumbledore arrived running outside, Ron had pulled Hermione's lifeless body onto his lap, was cradling her, and rocking back and forth, humming mindlessly to himself. His robes were bloodstained and dripping. Dumbledore rushed forward and bent down.  
"I was afraid of this. We tried it all, but after three attempts, well, my. . .Minerva, In the morning we will have a remembrance. Would you. . ." Ron cut him off.  
"Headmaster, may I?"  
"Well, er. . .yes, of course Mr. Weasley. But I will have to. . .er. . .take care of her."  
"But. . .wait. . .one more moment." He bent down and looked at her bloody face. It was scratched and bruised, the whole left side bloody from her head being cracked open when it hit the ground. He bent his face to hers and kissed her. "Ok. . .you can." And with a wave of his wand her body disappeared. So did the blood on the ground.  
  
A/N- I'm trying! More to come soon! So please review! 


	6. Regression Depression Dealing With Dea...

A/N- Hey guys! I've read some reviews, and I hear you want me to continue, but also find a way to keep 'Mione living. Well, here we go. . .  
  
Regression. . .Depression. . .Dealing With Death  
"M. . .'Mione. . .but. . .no." Ginny said as she fell to her knees. They all were crying, except me. Tears were not fathomable. She was gone. I was in love with her. She was my world, and now she was gone. I felt the ground around me, then looked at the teachers. McGonagall, her favorite teacher, Dumbledore, the best headmaster in the world. Snape. . .It was time to see him from her point of view, as a man. He was pale, and tears were streaming down his face. I couldn't believe it. I stood up and walked over to him. I held out my hand. He looked at me like I was crazy, but then took it.  
"Thank you."  
"You're welcome." He replied as I stumbled back into the school.  
  
Ginny  
  
Ron was being distant, it made sense. I couldn't believe the handshake. I also couldn't believe Hermione was gone. Harry pulled McGonagall and me to our feet and we went to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey led us to her. Her body was on a bed. The sheets were blood soaked. Her head had stopped bleeding though. Even if she was dead, we didn't want her bleeding. I took her hand. It was so limp. Ron bent down and kissed her. I turned and buried my head in Harry's chest. He put his hand on my back and I felt his tears hit the top of my head. Ron wasn't able to say a thing. He just sat there.  
"Ron, I'm sorry. I know how much you loved her." I said turning to him and hugging him.  
"Thanks Gin. I love you. Don't ever hurt yourself." She kissed her brother's cheek and Madam Pomfrey came in.  
"Kids. . .you have to. . ."  
"On our way. Thanks for this time."  
"No problem." She was teary eyed. We went back to the common room. We sat in silence for a while. Ron walked over to Hermione's window and shut it. He whispered,  
"There, case closed. It's over." I couldn't believe it.  
"Night guys." Ron said walking up to the boys' dormitory. Harry looked at me.  
"I have to. . ."  
"Night Harry." I said kissing him as we went our separate ways.  
  
Harry  
  
The next morning we woke up and got dressed. Ron would be giving the eulogy for Hermione, he would tell the whole school. We walked down to the common room and met Ginny. People were laughing and playing and going to the Great Hall. I couldn't see how. We walked to the Great Hall. We didn't, however, take our normal seats. We walked up to Professor Dumbledore.  
"Yes, in just a moment." He tapped his fork to his goblet and everyone looked his way. "Everyone, I regret to inform you that we have some very grave news. Ronald Weasley will be telling you." Everyone then snapped their eyes to Ron and the two of us. 


	7. Revival Time

Revival Time-Potions Always Work  
  
The last thing I could remember was gray concrete in front of my eyes, and Ron saying. . .saying he loved me! I looked around. I was in the hospital wing. My sheets were red for some strange reason. As I got a better look I saw that it was blood. I jumped up. My head was also covered in blood. I looked at the bed and in a mirror. My head wasn't bleeding, but the blood most definantly had come from it. Then it hit me. I HAD BEEN DEAD! How was I still here? I jumped from a window! I heard murmurs in the Great Hall, then they abruptly stopped with the chink of fork to a goblet. Dumbledore was speaking.  
I quickly got dressed and washed my head with a rag. Most of the blood, except what was stuck in my hair, was gone. Then all of a sudden I heard shrieks, cries, gasps, and murmurs. I ran into the Great Hall. All attention was towards me, then Professor Trelawny, Lavander Brown, and Parvati Patil all shrieked and fainted. I realized that they had just told them I was dead. Dumbledore, Snape, Ron, Harry, Ginny, and McGonagall all ran down to me. Ron hugged me, picked me up, spun me around, and sat me back on the ground.  
"Her. . .Hermione! But you're dead!" Ginny squealed hugging me.  
"I thought so too! But this morning, and I'm awake, and alive!" Dumbledore cleared his throat and looked at me.  
"Where's Madam Pomfrey?"  
"I'm not sure, why. . ." But I was cut off. He was smiling and went to Madam Pomfrey's sleeping quarters. We all followed.  
"Poppy. Poppy, wake up." He said shaking her awake. She stirred and looked at us. At seeing me she squealed with excitement.  
"It worked?"  
"Yes, why didn't you tell me you continued your research?"  
"I didn't want to get any hopes up. After all, it only works if taken before the victim has been dead for five hours. Well, here Severus, this is the small amount left. Here's the ingredients, please put them away." He took the vial and parchment, then left.  
  
A/N- So, should I keep it up? Review to let me know. If you review, I'll read and review one of your stories too. That's not a bribe, it's just a way to get your stories. Like, how else would I know where to go to read them? Lol. Thanks guys! 


	8. Love Returned

A/N- I'm back! Hey! It seems there is much demand for me to continue this story! To tell the truth, the first time I read it, I thought it sucked! I wrote it a month ago, and wasn't going to continue it after chapter three. Then one day, my friend, Tina, read it and was like "OMG! YOU HAVE TO CONTINUE!" When I got to chapter four or five, she goes "OH! YOU HAVE TO PUT IT ON FF.NET!" So I did. More detail from now one (THANKS JESSICA)  
  
Ok, I would also like to say thanks to all of my reviewers, CountessKathleen, Jessica, BuckNC, Hadley (prettysketchr@bellsouth.net), dracos angel, crazeecuteexo, Stargazer47909 (badlilangelus@yahoo.com), Siri Lupin. Thanks to all of you! Love Heather!  
  
Hermione  
  
Ron couldn't take his eyes off of me. I turned a corner and I thought he would have a heart attack. He would jump up like a gun had been shot, run up to me, and grab what ever he could see of me. Sometimes he would grab my hand, sometimes my upper arm, but most of the time he grabbed me around the waist. I kind of liked the way his warm arms would wrap around me. Heck, I loved it! Sometimes I'd snap up and run, just so he'd come after me. The only problem was, we could NEVER get alone! If I ran, Snape, McGonagall, Harry, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Seamus, Dean, and countless others would run after me too! Sometimes, for a couple seconds, I could get Ron alone in an empty corridor, the back of the library, or really late in the common room, but someone ALWAYS ended up coming in. I never could get a chance to tell Ron what I needed to!  
One night I looked at him. We were in the common room. Harry and Ginny were making goo-goo faces at each other. I could feel heat. Anger. Hate. It slowly rose up into my chest. 'I don't love him!' I would tell myself. Then I'd look at Ron. I made him come up to me. As I saw his beautiful, freckled face approaching me, the heat turned into a brisk chill. The anger turned into happiness and the hate into love. He sat down beside me. He was happier than I ever saw him before.  
"Ron, I can't be alone with you, so here we go. I . . . well, I still have feelings for Harry. I always will. Before I jumped, I thought, 'If Harry can't be mine, I don't want to live.'" Then I saw the look on Ron's face. He had become pale, and looked like someone had just set a bomb off in his stomach. "Well, then, as I was falling and you said what you said, all I could think was 'Oh shit.' Because I was so obsessed with Harry, I didn't realize what was right under my nose. It was so hard for me. I thought, 'Well, I'm about to die, I wish I could tell him something.'" He swallowed hard and looked at me.  
"And, what would you have told me?" He asked, still pale.  
"That, I love you too." The color slowly drained back into his face. His face became red, and he smiled.  
"R-really?" I looked deep into his eyes and nodded. Then he leaned forward and kissed me gently on my cheek. 


	9. A Message To My Readers

Hey, to all my lovely readers and reviewers. This isn't an installment in my story, it's to say, that I'm having trouble writing. Things have been worse than ever lately. What with my mom and me fighting, being threatened that she'll send me away, or to juvenile. My sis is being a bitch, and my niece is crying nonstop. I have to baby-sit all the time, and there have been suicide attempts. I really just can't take it anymore, and the time I get on the comp, is spent doing homework or checking e-mail. I'll do what I can, but it's been becoming just way too much, I'll get it done eventually. I'm so sorry! 


	10. My Next Message

Ok, one more message to my beloved friends, readers, and reviewers. Thanks for the comforting words. I will put the best ending on this story you guys have EVER read! Just wait! (the chocolate ice cream was yummy Buck) And I promise to stick around at least until book 7 has been made into a movie! PROMISE! Guys, I wanted to tell you guys thanks. You've made me feel better. I mean, yes, I have had...er...experiences with suicide. Things hurt, but your words are a kind of healing for me. One thing that is going straight to the heart is that I have told my mom. I e-mailed her, telling her how I hurt and cry at night. I told her that I cut. I told her that I can't tell her these things face to face, but she didn't care. The email was deleted. Well, Thanks again! I'm working as we speak! Almost halfway through chapter 9 (I guess it would be 11 counting my two messages)! Ron's POV! 


	11. Our New Lives

A/N- Ok guys! I'm officially going to cry! You make me feel so darn special! Hehe! I never published my ficcy's before, and you want more! I'll give you more, but every chapter I do from here on out is going to cost you five thousand cookies and a banana! If you can't supply that, then I'll settle for the banana. HEEHEHE! Well, for real, your kind reviews go straight to my heart! HA!  
  
Our New Lives  
  
Ron  
  
I couldn't believe what I was hearing! She loved me too! I leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. Her skin was so soft, like a baby's. She smelled sweeter than a dozen roses. I smiled at her. She was so beautiful. So smart. All I ever thought about. She loved me, and that was all that mattered. I took in her beauty, her radiance, and her aroma. She was so much to me and more. She was my God. I looked at her.  
"R-Really?" I asked, my heart pumping. She nodded sweetly and I leaned forward and kissed her cheek.  
"This Saturday is a Hogsmead trip, meet me here in the early morning. That'll give Harry the weekend with Ginny, and us the weekend."  
"Ok, then, it's a date." I said as I kissed her again, but this time on the lips. I never could imagine what that would feel like, but oh man! It was heavenly! I felt fire rising inside of me! I thought I could hold on to it forever, but knew I couldn't. We broke the kiss and she walked away.  
  
Over the next few years we worked hard on Hermione. A love like what she thought she had with Harry doesn't just go away. I knew it would be hard work. I was willing to do it though. Ginny and Harry helped a lot. When we were nineteen was when she was most definantly over him. But more important things happened that year.  
  
Hermione  
  
"Hermione! Come here!" Ron screamed at me. He wanted me to stop playing in the water. I was jumping around inside of a water fountain. There was a giant cherub holding a red heart-tipped arrow. It was beautiful. I ran over to Ron, and soaking wet, hugged him, then still holding him, I kissed him. I don't understand why people say eventually, after the first few kisses, the fire fades, because it doesn't. I still burn with passion every time we kiss. Every time I look into his eyes. He really is a dream come true.  
"What's up?" I asked him. I was in such a good mood lately. I think it was because I could now look at Harry and Ginny and not burn with anger or jealousy.  
"'Mione, there's something I need to ask you." He said and pulled me over to the fountain. We sat on the edge. My hair was soaked and hanging in strands over my eyes. My pale blue shirt had become practically see through, and I just knew my once white underwear were blue now, because the tips of my fingers were from touching my wet, brand new jeans.  
"So, what'd you need to ask?" I said bubbly.  
"Well, we've been going out for a while, and...we're old enough...and will you...be Mrs. Ron Weasley?" I swallowed. Oh my GOD! He just asked me to marry him! Then he pulled out a ring! It was beautiful! It was a silver band with an aquamarine stone and two diamonds on each side of the aquamarine. It glittered in the sun the was beating down on my neck. It had to cost more than his whole house was worth. He probably got a loan from the twins. But still! Oh! A proposal! I was going to be Hermione Granger Weasley! EE! This was more than I could handle. I started crying. "Is that a no?"  
  
Ron  
  
I was so scared. Why was she crying? Was it a bad idea? She looked so beautiful right now. Her soggy hair hanging in front of her face. Her wet clothes. Those brown eyes accented perfectly against the shirt. When she wouldn't open her eyes and look at me I put my hand under her chin and lifted it.  
"'Mione, I won't be hurt if you say no. I'll always love you." I whispered.  
"Ron, the ring, it's beautiful, and I would never be able to tell you no." I kissed her one more time and slipped the ring onto her finger. I was complete. We were in love, and now would be married. My heart had stopped. I really thought she'd say no.  
  
We were married three months later, (we just couldn't wait), and then two years later Harry married my little sister. I told him "If you harm one hair on her head, I'll personally hunt you down and feed you to a Hungarian Horntail, you know." Then Ginny stepped on my foot and I ran from one of her tickle charms. She's very touchy, you know. Well, Hermione and I had three beautiful children. The oldest one is thirteen now. Her name is Samara. She is in her third year at Hogwarts, and to my utter dismay, wrote 'Mione last night, saying that she is going out with a boy named Peter Thomas. By her description, he sounds exactly like Dean Thomas, I think it's his son, 'Mione asked in her reply.  
My second one is a little boy named Shawn. He's ten, and will be starting Hogwarts next year. He just can't wait. He is so energetic that it's hard to keep up with him. I love him so much though.  
And our last little one is a little girl. Our baby Jubilation Lee. She better known as Jubilee. She's only two years old. She's my baby girl, and I really don't want her to grow up. I want her to stay young forever. We have eight whole years before she leaves, and I'm hoping she never will!  
  
Harry and Ginny have a baby boy too. He's three, and loves playing with little Jubilee. Our families get together for almost every holiday. I thought Mum would cry herself dry when Hermione had Samara. Much less Shawn and Jubilee! Dad, he had a little bit better time accepting that his last son was grown up. Now when it came to Ginny, on the other hand, he just wouldn't let go! Gin was always his favorite. Because she was his only daughter. Tomorrow's my birthday, I'll be 34. So that's my family, and now I have to go.  
  
A/N-So? What's up? What did ya think? I'm working on a new story, so guys don't worry! I promise I'm ok! It'll be up soon as possible! I think one of my problems is my birthday is April 11, and this will be the second one I've had to face, knowing that my father won't be picking me up and taking me to his place. It's hard, and I'm scared. I'm counting the days. It's 19 from today. I'm scared. But knowing my problem might help me deal with it. Thanks guys! 


End file.
